prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Madusa
| birth_place = Milan, Italy | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Citrus County, Florida | billed = | trainer = Eddie Sharkey | debut = 1985 | retired = 2001 }} Debra Ann Miceli (February 9, 1964) is a retired American professional wrestler. She is best known under her ring names Madusa (shorthand for Made in the USA) or Alundra Blayze. Her early career was spent in the American Wrestling Association, where she held the AWA World Women's Championship one time. In 1988, Miceli was also the first woman to be awarded Pro Wrestling Illustrated's Rookie of the Year. The following year, she signed a contract with All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling, making her the first foreign wrestler to do so. She later joined World Championship Wrestling (WCW), where she was a member of the Dangerous Alliance, a group of wrestlers managed by Paul E. Dangerously. In 1993, she joined the rival World Wrestling Federation (WWF) under the name Alundra Blayze. In the WWF, she feuded with Bull Nakano and Bertha Faye, while holding the WWF Women's Championship a total of three times. Two years after joining the WWF, Miceli returned to WCW, showing up on an episode of Monday Nitro to throw the WWF Women's Championship belt into a trash can. For the next six years, she worked in WCW, where she feuded with Bull Nakano, Oklahoma, and became the first women to hold the WCW World Cruiserweight Championship. After training wrestlers at the WCW Power Plant, she left the company in 2001. In addition to wrestling, Miceli competes in the world of monster trucks. She drives a truck named Madusa, which was also her ring name for much of her professional wrestling career. She won the 2004 co-championship at the Monster Jam World Finals for freestyle in the first-ever three-way tie. The following year, she was the only female competitor in the Super Bowl of Motorsports, and she won the Racing Championship in the Monster Jam World Finals. Professional wrestling career American Wrestling Association (1986–1989) In 1984, Miceli trained with Eddie Sharkey in Minneapolis, Minnesota and began working on the independent circuit for $5 a match. In 1986, she started wrestling in the American Wrestling Association (AWA) as a face, feuding with Sherri Martel as Madusa Miceli. After Martel left the AWA, Miceli turned heel and replaced her as "Mr. Magnificent" Kevin Kelly's manager, who often teamed with Nick Kiniski as "The Perfect Tag Team". In a tournament final, she won the AWA World Women's Championship over Candi Devine on December 27, 1987. At that time Madusa also began managing the AWA World Heavyweight Champion Curt Hennig. She later lost the title to Wendi Richter on November 26, 1988. Hennig and Madusa joined the Diamond Exchange, a stable led by Diamond Dallas Page that included Badd Company. With Badd Company she faced the team of the Top Guns (Ricky Rice and Derrick Dukes) and Wendi Richter at the only AWA pay-per-view SuperClash III. Both Badd Company's Tag-Team Title and Wendi Richter's AWA World Women's Championship were on the line, but since Richter pinned Miceli, Badd Company remained the champions. In 1988, Miceli was also the first woman to be awarded Pro Wrestling Illustrated's Rookie of the Year. All Japan Women's Pro Wrestling (1989–1991) Miceli wrestled a six-week tour for All Japan Women's Pro-Wrestling at the beginning of 1989, where she won the IWA Women's title from Chigusa Nagayo before dropping it back to her the very next day. She then began training in Japan, learning the Japanese wrestling style, as well as Muay Thai, kickboxing, and boxing. She eventually signed a three-year deal with All Japan, which made her the first non-Japanese wrestler to do so.In addition, she worked for the TWA, feuding with Luna Vachon, whom she faced in a Hair vs Hair Mixed Tag Team match in September 1991. Miceli and her partner Eddie Gilbert defeated Vachon and Cactus Jack, which resulted in Vachon having her head shaved. World Championship Wrestling (1991–1993) She then went to WCW and helped Paul E. Dangerously form his Dangerous Alliance. She acted primarily as Alliance member Rick Rude's manager. On October 25, Dangerously kicked her out of the Dangerous Alliance at Halloween Havoc. She, however, defeated him by count-out on November 18, 1992 at the Clash of the Champions. World Wrestling Federation (1993–1995) In 1993, the WWF reinstated its Women's Championship, a title that had been vacant since 1990, and Miceli was brought in by the company to revive the women's division. She debuted under the ring name Alundra Blayze, because WWF owner Vince McMahon did not want to pay Miceli to use the name Madusa, which she had trademarked. She wrestled in a six-woman tournament to crown a new Women's Champion, and in the finals, she pinned Heidi Lee Morgan on December 13 to win the title. After the tournament, Miceli asked WWF management to bring in new women for her to wrestle. In mid-1994, Bull Nakano joined the WWF roster and began feuding with Miceli, who was still using the name Alundra Blayze. Blayze defeated Nakano at SummerSlam, but lost the belt to her on November 20, 1994 in Japan at the Big Egg Wrestling Universe event. Five months later on April 3, 1995, Blayze regained the title from Nakano on an edition of Monday Night Raw. As part of the storyline, immediately following the win, she was attacked by Bertha Faye, who broke her nose. In reality, the storyline was written so Miceli could take time off to get breast implants and a nose job. She returned to the ring in August 1995, losing the Women's Championship to Faye at SummerSlam on August 27. Two months later, she won the title a third time, defeating Faye on October 23. she was released from her contract and was stripped of the title following her jump to rival company World Championship Wrestling, and the WWF Women's Championship remained vacant until 1998. World Championship Wrestling (1995-2001) In December 1995, Miceli signed with WCW and, as part of a storyline concocted by booker Eric Bischoff, showed up on WCW Monday Nitro on December 18 where she threw the WWF Women's Title belt into a trash can. She would later admit she regretted the action and would not have done it had Bischoff not coerced her to. Miceli immediately began using the Madusa name again, and the company brought in Bull Nakano to feud with her; they battled in a match at Hog Wild in August 1996. Due to pre-match stipulations, Madusa was allowed to destroy Nakano's motorcycle after the match. The company then decided to establish the WCW Women's Championship, but Madusa lost to Akira Hokuto in the finals of the tournament to crown the first champion on December 29 at Starrcade. On June 15, Hokuto retained the title against Madusa at The Great American Bash in a Title vs. Career match. The latter then took a nearly two-year hiatus from the company. Madusa returned to WCW in April 1999 as part of Randy Savage's faction Team Madness with Gorgeous George and Miss Madness. After that storyline ended, Madusa entered into a tournament for the WCW Championship, but she was defeated and eliminated from the tournament. She was later re-entered into the tournament in a match against Evan Karagias, but was eliminated the next week. After her elimination, Madusa put all her focus on managing Karagias. After Karagias won the WCW World Cruiserweight Championship at Mayhem, he was found flirting with Spice of the Nitro Girls. At Starrcade, however, Spice gave Karagias a low blow during the match, and Madusa pinned him to become the first female ever to win the WCW World Cruiserweight Championship. Spice them aligned herself with Madusa and became her manager for a short time. In January 2000, Madusa developed a rivalry with Oklahoma. In a farcical Evening Gown match on an episode of WCW Thunder on January 12, Madusa defeated Oklahoma by stripping off his dress, but he attacked her after the match. She eventually lost the Cruiserweight belt to Oklahoma at Souled Out on January 16, 2000. In the meantime, Miceli became an instructor at the WCW Power Plant, where she helped train women such as Nora Greenwald (Molly Holly) to wrestle. Before WCW's collapse, she engaged in a brief feud with Torrie Wilson and Shane Douglas, who defeated her and partner Billy Kidman at Fall Brawl in a Mixed Tag Team Scaffold match. Madusa took a big bump during this match and wasn't seen again on WCW TV. She left the company when she heard that Vince McMahon, the owner of the World Wrestling Federation, was going to buy WCW. Because she had a previous falling-out with McMahon, she opted not to stay with the company. She retired from professional wrestling for good in 2001 because she did not like the direction in which women's wrestling was going; according to her, it was becoming less about real wrestling and more about Bra and Panties matches. Monster trucks Miceli entered the monster truck business under Dennis Anderson in 1999. She made her first American hot rod appearance at the Trans World Dome. Afterward, she purchased her own truck and named it Madusa, as she still held the rights to the name. She began winning freestyle competitions in 2001. Miceli won the 2004 co-championship at the Monster Jam World Finals for freestyle in the first-ever three-way tie. On March 2005 in Las Vegas, she beat her trainer Dennis Anderson in the final bracket of the Monster Jam World Finals for the Racing Championship, thus making her the first woman to win the Monster Jam World Finals racing championship. Also in 2005, she was the only female competitor in the Super Bowl of Motorsports. As of January 2008, she is also the Executive Vice President of the Major League of Monster Trucks. In 2009, she returned to Monster Jam for the first time since 2006. Personal life Miceli was born in Milan, Italy, but raised in several foster homes in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Miceli is Jewish. Before entering professional wrestling, she participated in both gymnastics and track, and at age 14, she worked at an Arby's fast-food restaurant. During the beginning of her wrestling career, Miceli also worked as a nurse part-time. In June 1997, she met National Football League player Ken Blackman, and they married seven months later on February 14, 1998. They shared homes in both Cincinnati and Homosassa, Florida. In 1998, they opened a motorcycle shop called Spookee Custom Cycles, which made motorcycles for other NFL players such as Kimo von Oelhoffen, Darnay Scott, Bradford Banta, and Dan Wilkinson. The couple later divorced. In February 2004, Madusa provided commentary for boat races. She also planned to write a book pertaining to her years in professional wrestling. In 1995, she appeared in the movie Shootfighter II. In Japan, she released a CD of songs sung in Japanese. Miceli owns a grooming, pet spa, and doggy bakery called Koolkats and Hotdogs in Lecanto, Florida. On June 25, 2011, Miceli married Alan Jonason, a first sergeant in the United States Army in Memphis, Tennessee. On January 7, 2012, Miceli announced in a YouTube video that she still has the original WWE Women's Championship. She also stated that if she was to ever wrestle again she would want to defend that title against Beth Phoenix. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*German Suplex *'Tag teams and stables' :*Dangerous Alliance :*Team Madness *'Wrestlers managed' :*Randy Savage (WCW) :*Rick Rude (WCW) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Gorgeous George Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA World Women's Champion (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated :*PWI Rookie of the Year (1988) *'Women Superstars Uncensored' :*WSU Hall Of Fame (Class of 2011) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Cruiserweight Champion (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWF World Women's Champion (3 times) **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2015) **WWE 24-7 Championship (1 time) See also *Debra Miceli's event history *Legends with JBL: Alundra Blayze External links *Madusa.com (Official Website) * WWE.com Profile * Madusa profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:Italian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Ladies Professional Wrestling Association alumni Category:Powerful Women of Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:1964 births Category:1985 debuts Category:2001 retirements Category:WWE Women's Champions Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:AWA Women's Champions Category:Living people Category:RingDivas Wrestling alumni Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:AWA World Women's Champions Category:Managers and valets Category:WWE 24-7 Champions